the new chapter of our lives
by selena-lol
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The new chapter of our lives.

Chapter 1

Loren pov:

Wow today is an exciting day I'm going to hang out with my best friend Eddie and her girlfriend Chloe. Eddie wanted me to meet her, I've never even had a real conversation with her except when I see her I just say hi, and sometimes she gives me death glares I don't know why but I want to find out I arrived at the front door and I knocked on the door.

Loren: hey eddi_ oh hey Chloe what's up?

Chloe: hey (with a little anger in her eyes) what are you doing here?

Loren: uh….. Eddie asked me to come over to come hang out with you guys.

Chloe: oh he didn't tell me anything about that well I guess, come in.

Loren: thanks and where's Eddie?

Chloe: he's upstairs like it's any of your business

Loren: what did I do to make you hate me like this?

Chloe: well first you think your all that because he's your best friend but not for long

Loren: what's that suppose to mean and I don't think I'm all that and I don't think I'm all that I knew Eddie before you so stop telling me what to do okay wannabe.

Chloe: what did you just said little girl first of all your nothing I have money I'm famous and everybody wants to be me okay I don't need someone like you to tell me who I am.

Loren: whatever at least I'm not fake.

Chloe: listen you b****(when she was about to finish her sentence Eddie stepped he saw Chloe and Loren pissed off he didn't know why but he wants to find out)

Eddie's pov: I was upstairs getting ready because Loren was coming over to hang out with me and Chloe and I'm a bit nervous because Loren is my best friend and I want her to like Chloe I heard a knock on the door I knew it was Loren instead of going downstairs I told myself to let Chloe and Loren have a conversation for five minutes. Later on I heard yelling, so I decide to go downstairs.

Eddie: hey what is this yelling all about?

Chloe: (lying) I was just having a little talk with Loren

Loren: (under her breath) yeah right

Eddie: what was that Loren?

Loren: (while looking at Chloe in disgust) nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story I started I never finished so I wanted to finish it enjoy**

Chapter 2

Previously:

Loren and chloed were fighting because was being a bitch

Loren : Eddie can we go now please I don't want to state here any longer anymore

Eddie: ok whatever you say let me just get my keys upstairs k be right back

Chloe:(sassy) make it quick babe

eddie went upstairs to get his keys while he was upstairs...

Chloe: didn't you here when I said to stay away from my boyfriend and that includes bossing him around that's my job

Loren:(getting close to chloed face) listen to me chloed listen good you can't tell what to do u r not my mom or my dad I hang out with anybody I want and that includes eddie ok because if you haven't noticed I can beat the crap out of you so I suggest you stay the he'll away from me because if you get in my way I will make you regret that you were ever born got it

Chloe: (sassy) is that a threat

Loren: (angry) no its a promise ok get your ugly face away from me

Chloe was about to say something but eddie was already downstairs loren was smirking because she won for now

Loren: r u ready to go

Eddie: yeah let's go so we won't be late

Eddie was the first out the door and then loren with Chloe following them she was so piss that she couldn't say anything goes at all she was so shocked that loren stood up to her that she couldn't say anything

Eddie: chloe are you okay you haven't said a thing ever since we got inside the car what's wrong sweetheart

Chloe: nothing let's just get this day over with ok

Eddie: whatever you want

Chloe: whatever I want ok then I want loren out of the car now

Eddie:(confused) why loren hasn't done anything to you and besides there is no way I'm getting rid of my best friend she means a lot to me and I don't care if you don't like her I love her

Loren: (blushing) really you love me

Eddie: of course i do your my best friend I would do anything for you

Loren: well I love you too

Chloe: really eddie how could you do this to me you chose her over

Eddie: you know what Chloe you need to clean up your attitude we will talk tonight about your attitude ok now there is a movie that my best friend wanted to see what was the movie called again

Loren: (smiling) hunger games catching fire

Chloe: ew I don't want to see that it doesn't have any fashion things in it I'm not watching the movie

Loren and eddie:(together) go home then

Chloe was so humiliated that she stayed quiet for the whole ride when they got to the movie theater she decided to watch the movie anyway

Chloe's pov: I will get you for this loren tate you think you are all that because your Eddie's best friend not for long. I wish on could go home and ask Tyler to come over.

**_Should eddie and chloe break up in the next chapter? should I bring Tyler, Ian and Melissa in the story send me private messages if you have any ideas for the next chapter bye :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys last time I asked if I should break up chloed well you will find out in this chapter.**

Narrator: after the movie chloe, loren and Eddie went back to the apartment eddie wanted to spend time with Chloe and loren so all of them could get along.

Eddie: while I get the drinks you guys could star chatting I will be right back

Loren: ok

Chloe didn't say a single word when she got here she just sat on the couch like she was unconscious so loren started a conversation with her

Loren: so chloe why are you so quiet

Chloe:(angry) its none of your business ok little girl just leave me alone I have nothing to say to you

Loren: ok whatever I was just trying to be friendly with you what's your problem?

Chloe: (standing up) my problem is you and this stupid friendship between. You and eddie I hate you u r nothing but a whore eddie is friends with you because he feels sorry for you ok it won't be long until eddie doesn't want to be friends with you

Loren was so sad that she grabbed her bag and left chloe stood there smirking but what Chloe dint know was that Eddie heard the whole conversation between loren and chloe but he stayed in the kitchen processing what just happened but a few minutes later he heard chloe talking to someone on the phone eddie got up to hear who was she talking to

Chloe: I can't talk to you right now... I'm at Eddie's... Tyler please meet me at my house in thirty minutes ... I will just tell eddie that I have a photo shoot... I bye love you

Eddie's pov: (sad) I can't believe chloe would do this to me mt dada told me that chloe wasn't good and I didn't believe him. I have to end things with Chloe now

Eddie got up and went straight in the living room he saw that was about to leave he spoke up

Eddie: chloe before you go we need to talk

Chloe: sorry babe I gotta go I have a photo shoot in thirty minutes

Eddie: no you don't I know your going to meet up with Tyler I heard you conversation with loren and the one with Tyler onthe phone

Chloe stood there not saying a thing

Eddie: how could you chloe I loved you

Chloe: you love me or you loved me

Eddie: (looking away) loved you

Chloe: (pretending to cry) please eddie give me another chance I love you I was just jealous of you and loren that's why I did this in didn't mean to hurt you

Eddie: save it Chloe were done first good can you please leave don't make this worse for yourself please I'm begging I will send you ur stuff tommorow

Chloe: please eddie I love you give me another chance

Eddie: I don't think I can do that

Chloe turned she was outside of the apartment before she left she said

Chloe: if I can't have you no one can not even that bitch Loren

Eddie closed the door in Chloe's face then he was inspired to write a song

**HEART ATTACK **

**Turn the lights on! Oh wo-oh, oh wo-oh**

**We share something so common**

**Still so rare, and I'm in awe**

**Never been here before**

**So high, we're still climbing**

**Even here inside these walls**

**Breaking each others hearts**

**And we don't care 'cause we're so**

**In too deep, can't think about giving it up**

**But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack**

**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**

**'Cause I never knew love would hurt this f***in' bad**

**The worst pain that I ever had**

**Oh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Oh wo-oh) **

**Would hurt this f***in' bad**

**The worst pain that I ever had**

**All the times when I know I should be smiling**

**Seem to be the time that I frown the most**

**Can't believe that we're still survivin'**

**Cause I'm slowly breaking down**

**Even when I hold you close**

**And if I lose you**

**I'm afraid I would lose who**

**Who I gave my love to**

**That's the reason I stay around**

**Even though I fell way**

**In too deep, can't think about giving it up**

**But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack**

**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**

**'Cause I never knew love would hurt this f***in' bad**

**The worst pain that I ever had**

**Oh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Oh wo-oh) **

**Would hurt this f***in' bad**

**The worst pain that I ever had**

**And it hurts,**

**Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave**

**But the love keeps us together**

**And if I lose you**

**I'm afraid I would lose who**

**Who I gave my love to**

**That's the reason I stay around**

**Even though I fell way**

**In too deep, can't think about giving it up**

**But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack**

**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**

**Cause I never knew love would hurt this f***in' bad**

**The worst pain that I ever had**

**Oh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Oh wo-oh) **

**Would hurt this f***in' bad**

**The worst pain that I ever had**

After eddie was done singing he got his keys and he went to mulloland when he got there he heard someone crying he went up and he sees loren he went up to her and gave her a hug after a few minutes loren lift her he'd and saw that Eddie has been crying to so she decided to ask what's wrong

Loren: what happen to you eddie why have you been crying did something to you

Eddie: no me and chloe just broke up

Loren: what why is it because of me?

Eddie: yes and no

Loren: what do you mean

Eddie: well yes because I overheard you guys talking and no is because chloe was cheating on me with Tyler rocke

Loren: I'm so sorry eddie if you need anything you can always come to me

Eddie: thanks love you always know what to say

Eddie gave loren a huge and after that Eddie stared into loren's eyes he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were he started to lean in loren was surprised but she lean in too...

**Will loren and Eddie kiss and become a couple or will they just be friends vote the most vote for the next chapter will win the next chapter will be upgraded monday, Tuesday or next week. **

**Trey songs- heart attack **

**Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back sorry its been so long I had to study really hard this year so now enjoy this chapter

Loren's pov : I can't believe that I'm about to kiss my best friend, I'm really excited because I have a huge crush on eddie I didn't tell him because if he doesn't feel the same way that could ruin our friendship. After I got back to reality I see that Eddie is still leaning in and so am I and finally our lips touched it felt amazing it was like I was clotting on a cloud that was the most amazing kiss I ever had.

After they pulled back...

Loren: wow

Eddie: I know wow

After we both said that it turned awkward until eddie decided to say something...

Eddie: look loren I'm sorry that I did this to you I shouldn't of kiss you like that

Loren: its okay eddie I was part of the whole it ws my decision to kiss you back and I liked it (blushing)

Eddie: (smirking ) oh really maybe we should try it again

Loren: (getting closer) maybe maybe not

They both were leaning close and their lips finally touched their was more passion in this kiss then the other one they just shared

Loren: (blushing) ok we really gotta stop doing that

Eddie's pov: I can't believe that I'm actually kissing loren my best friend I really wanted to do it for a while I have a huge crush on her and if I told her I taught it would ruin our friendship but now I'm thinking otherwise. After we kiss I decide to tell her how I feel before it's too late I took a deep breath

Eddie: loren we need to talk

She looked so cute with her curious face after that I went on

Eddie: I know that I just broke up with Chloe but I need to tell you this before it's too late

I took a deep breath and continued

Eddie: here it goes... I have feelings for you

She just stood there dumbfounded. I waited for her answer but she didn't say anything I kept waiting and waiting

Loren's pov: I can't believe that Eddie just confessed his feelings for me and time make it worst I felt the same way but I can't just go out with him like that he just broke with his girlfriend for gosh sake so I decided to tell him just that.

Loren: look eddie I like you too but you just got out of a relationship with Chloe I just don't think it's the right time to start dating you understand that right

Eddie: (a little sad) I understand but I still want to be with you Loren but when ur ready

Loren got up and gave eddie a huge hug

Loren: thanks eddie your the best

I know that the story was short so that's why I decided to write this next chapter hope you enjoy

It's been a few months after that loren and Eddie confused their feelings for each other They got back to being best friends but they wished they were something else like more than friends but neither of them said anything.

Eddie's pov:

Today me and loren are gonna hang out just like old time but he did and didn't want to at the same time he didn't know what to do about it I will just think it over and if I really want to be with her I will come up with a plan to get her to go out with me. Loren will be here any minute so I better get ready

Thirty minutes later loren arrived at Eddie's house she knocked on the door and eddie immediately answered the door once he opened he saw that loren looked more beautiful than ever

Eddie: (going up and giving her a hug) hey loren what's up

Loren: good and how are you

Eddie: good (move aside) well come in

Loren: thanks. So what are we going to do today

Eddie: (smiling) well miss loren tate first off we are gonna watch a movie than we are gonna stuff our face with ice cream until we get brain freeze than after we have a sleepover so how does that sound to you

Loren: that sounds like a great plan shall we start

Eddie: yes we shall

Loren and eddie spent all day doing their activities they were at 10'oclock so they decided to watch another movie to kill the time

Eddie: so what kind of movie do you want to watch

Loren: (smiling) the notebook

Eddie: no please not the notebook you always make me watch me that movie every time you come here I can't stand that movie

Loren: oh please eddie if you don't like why do you always watch with me

Eddie: because your my best friend and I love you so much

Loren: (blushing) really you mean that

Eddie: what? That ur my best friend

Loren: no that you love, duh

Eddie: (blushing) yeah Loren I mean it I always loved you I was just afraid that you wouldn't feel the same

Loren: oh eddie I feel the same way to improve was just scared to tell you

Eddie:so (getting closer) does this mean you want to be with me

Loren: (blushing) yes

Eddie and loren were really close they were about to kiss but they were interrupted by the doorbell eddie went to open and he didn't want to see the person that was in front if him

Eddie: (angry) what the he'll are you doing here

Mysterious: what nit happy to see me

Eddie: no just get outnof here...…...…...…

Who was at the door is it Chloe cameron or someone else find out next time

Ps.. Thanks for waiting for me to update hope u enjoyed it :)


End file.
